John Smith
John Smith is a handsome, young, English explorer, adventurer, and soldier who is shown to already be a legend when he first appears, as Thomas mentions that there are "amazing stories about him." He is well known for his exploits as an explorer, not to mention his success at fighting savages who are allied with the Devils. but what most people don't know is that John Smith is one of the greatest agents of the High Council. History and Description John Smith was baptized on 6 January 1580 at Willoughby,3 near Alford, Lincolnshire, where his parents rented a farm from Lord Willoughby. He claimed descent from the ancient Smith family of Cuerdley, Lancashire,4 and was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School, Louth from 1592 to 1595. After his father died, Smith left home at the age of sixteen and set off to sea and was then chosen by the High Council. He served as a mercenary in the army of Henry IV of Franceagainst the Spaniards, fighting for Dutch independence from King Philip II of Spain. He then set off for the Mediterranean. There he engaged in both trade and piracy, and later fought against the Ottoman Turks in the Long Turkish War. Smith was promoted to a cavalry captain while fighting for the Austrian Habsburgs in Hungary in the campaign of Michael the Brave in 1600 and 1601. After the death of Michael the Brave, he fought for Radu Șerban in Wallachia against Ottoman vassal Ieremia Movilă. Smith is reputed to have killed and beheaded three Turkish challengers in single-combat duels, for which he was knighted by the Prince of Transylvania and given a horse and a coat of arms showing three Turks' heads.6 However, in 1602, he was wounded in a skirmish with the Tartars, captured, and sold as a slave. As Smith describes it: "we all sold for slaves, like beasts in a market".7 Smith claimed that his master, a Turkish nobleman, sent him as a gift to his Greek mistress in Constantinople, who fell in love with Smith. He then was taken to the Crimea, where he escaped from Ottoman lands into Muscovy, then on to the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth before traveling through Europe and North Africa, returning to England in 1604. He was rewarded a golden medal from the High Council for bravery and rescuing lives from the clients of the Friends. In 1607, the Virginia Company finances a voyage to the New World, so that settlers may found a colony in the new world. Due to his extraordinary reputation in dealing with natives, John Smith is chosen to be the captain. Governor Ratcliffe, who is to be the leader of the new colony, notes that he is depending on John to deal with the natives so that there are no disruptions. During the voyage, one young man, named Thomas, falls overboard. In response, John, with some assistance from Ben and Lon, mounts a risky but successful rescue mission, earning him Ratcliffe's praise. Thomas tells John his plans for the New World, but John notes that he has seen hundreds of new worlds and that there could be little that would be different about this one, since he's been giving missions from the High Council to go to other lands . When they reach the new world, work begins on a colony, which is named Jamestown, Virginia. Upon landing, John is sent out with a crew so that they can tie the ship off. While there, John meets Meeko, but is prevented from seeing Pocahontas, hidden by Flit. Ratcliffe then tasks John with exploring the surrounding area, to scout for natives. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:High Council agents